Promise
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: The last moments of Rosette Christopher. After Vol 8 of the manga. Prepare to cry. (R x C) ONE SHOT!


Title: Promise

Rated: PG-13

Authors notes: Yes, this **is** a one shot! There will be nothing to follow this! I wrote this to illustrate a scene I had thought up that had nearly made me cry in class because my summerizing skills suck, and well. yeah. It came out really good. lol. This made me Cry worse then The Covenant did when Writing it. So sad. Ah well, hope to get you're tears a flowing like I was. heheheh.

* * *

The soft form of the young woman collapsed against the desk, a shuttering pain rocking through her as she coughed violently, her vision swirling as she leaned heavily against the wood, her blue eyes tinged with tears. Crap...it was getting worse and worse...and even more frequent, despite the medicine Chrno had forced her to take every time he found her like this. His own astral, siphoned off and condensed, like an intense sugar pill meant to elongate her lifetime. At least... until he could leave with her. Demo...it was all getting to stressful, she was living off a ghost, far past her time...

"Rosette?" Came the soft voice from outside of the room, worried, as it always was when he wasn't right next to her. He lightly pushed the door open, his long hair falling in his undamaged eye. He wasn't able to remove it, the wound there was just as grievous as it was in demonic form, and he no longer had the astral he needed to conceal it. At the sight of her doubled over in such a way his heart nearly stopped itself, and he rushed forward, scooping her up. "Rosette!!" He cursed under his breath at her palled complexion, and reached into his pants to remove a thin vial, pulling it open with his teeth as his short extension of a right arm held her carefully to him. "Here...take it..." He insisted with a faint smile, the slight forming of tears behind his good eye displaying his heartache. She didn't deserve this.

The blonde woman just shook her head, turning her eyes to the side as she rested a hand against the desk, using it as a prop to hold herself up, although she was barely strong enough to do so. "No...Chrno...no..." She shook her head again, a small smile on her features, unable to look into his horrified visage.  
  
"Please...Rosetto...what are you saying.." He laughed a bit, coarsely as his heart picked up a terrible pace. "Just take it, and you'll feel better in no time." He insisted, holding her close although his ruined limb barely held her to him. Please...don't say that...please...

"I cant Chrno.." She shook her head again, using one hand to smooth back his hair from the bandages on his face, a sad little smile on her serene features, her eyes speaking volumes. She had finally settled it inside of her. "I can't keep on going like this...I'm not living...I'm just...floundering..."

"No...You are living. You are going to stay with me. Rosette!" His voice was raw now, unable to hold back the tears that were choking his breath, as he set down the vile to cup her cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb almost terrified against her cheek. "Please.. Rosette.." He gave a tiny choked sob, leaning forward to kiss her eyelids, before fighting back another sob, bringing that arm about to hug her possessively. "I wont let you.." He murmured it again in her ear, his entire form trembling. "I wont let you..."

"Oh Chrno..." She just sighed, her breath faint against his own pointed ear, like a faint wind, her arms coming about to rest on his back, one rubbing it soothingly as she closed her eyes, leaning against his cheek. "You knew this would happen some day, I cant keep on going forever...I have to rest..." She kissed his ear softly, "I need to take that train ride again..."

"No..." He growled fiercely, before trailing off into chokes sobs, repeating it.. "No...no...Please...Rosette...just takes the medicine..." He pressed his lips to hers, staining her cheeks with his own tears, the bandages wet from his sorrow. "If you need to go, then please...just give me a week...at least...even a day...Rosette...don't leave me like this...Please...Rosetto..._please_..." he scooped his hand through her hair, memorizing every smell of her locks, every feel of her skin, every inch of her smiling face. God please...if you care at all about your fallen...

"I love you Chrno..."

"Rosette don't say that, I know you love me just don't **_leave_** me.."

"You've always been such a damn cry baby.." She laughed a bit, her eyes dulled from the lack of energy. She wasn't going to last much longer at all. She had to get it out. "Just listen to me, " She scooped her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead, and then his lips. "I love you...I'm not leaving you...just look at it like a mission. I'll meet you on the other side, I promise...Nothing...not even the devil himself...can take you from me..." her words were coming slower, and fainter, her lashes fluttering over her eyes as it took her longer and longer to make out what she was trying to say.

"No..." He whimpered to himself, crushing his forehead to hers and shaking his head. "You don't have to go like this...please..."

"Damn it Chrno." She stated with one last rush of energy, her eyes filling with tears and running rivers down her cheeks. "Just promise me! You'll find me no matter what! Please! Promise!"

He stared at her with a trembling mouth, his vision blurry before finally he gave her a broken smile. "I promise. Come Hell or Heaven. I'll get back to you..." His smile wobbled and he kissed her again, a searing, longing kiss, knowing with terrible grief that it would be his last.

"Thank you..." She made out as he pulled back, a trembling smile on her face that proved that she was just as frightened as he was, and took a long shuttering breath as she held him close, resting her forehead on his firm chest as she felt herself slip away. "Thank you...I love you...Kuro...."

He completely broke down, sinking to his knees and taking her limp form with him, his sobs long and hard as he rocked her against him. God why...why.... He bit down hard on his lip, tears running like streams of grief down his cheeks, fighting back a rough sob, the weather outside seeming to join in his anguish as it trickled down the tears of heaven, drowning out his voice in its thunder. It seemed like hours until he stopped crying, none of the orphans daring to come close to the office where their caregivers had yet to return from, continuing along their play and laughter with a slight dampening of mood, although they did not know why. Finally, the demon gave a long shuttering breath, tears long run out, and his sorrow just as raw as he settled the blonde down lightly on the rug, a pained, needy smile on his face as he scooped her cheek up in his hand, depositing a soft kiss on her cold forehead, and before resting his on hers, a mess of grief leaning over his one true love. "I promise...and I wont forget..."

Owari.

* * *

R&R! Or you'll make Chibi Chrno Cry!

Chrno: whimpers dont you think I've gone through enough?

Me: Well thats up to the readers!

Chrno: pleading eyes Review and tell her what you think? Please? tears up Onigai?


End file.
